A Warrior's Rise
by The Emerald's Edge
Summary: Kagome's older brother returns from studying in England, but their family reunion is put on hold when he meets Inuyasha and follows the half-demon and Kagome through the Bone-Eater's Well and confronts the pair only to be caught up in a nearby fight against a horde of frenzied demons. Will he be able to help or will he be overwhelmed by the feudal era and his sister's role in it?
1. Homecoming

A revision of one of my first pieces I uploaded to this site back in '06.

* * *

"Bye Grandpa, bye Sota" Kagome called rushing over to the front door of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Kagome you're leaving already?" her grandfather asked her, "You've only just returned".

Kagome turned on her heels to face her grandfather, "I only came back to grab some medicine, but I'll be back in a couple of hours I do have a test at school tomorrow".

With that Kagome opened the door and left rushing to the well in the old store room before jumping in and vanishing inside a shining light.

"Hey Grandpa, do you think one day I could go through the well to?" Sota asked after his sister left.

The old priest paced his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, "Maybe, but I would not approve of such a thing. Personally I don't even approve of Kagome being there even for a few days who knows what kind of danger lies there even with someone like Inuyasha protecting her I still worry for her safety".

Sota smirked at the old priest, "Well you seem to be having fun thinking up random illnesses for her to have while she's not at school".

The old man smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, "Well uh…I guess I do get a bit of a kick out of it, I don't get to be very imaginative very often".

Sota returned to his room to continue playing his video game while his grandfather returned to the kitchen. A few minutes had passed before the front door was slammed open and Kagome could be heard yelling.

"The nerve of that guy, just who does he think he is saying something like that? And after all the trouble I went through to bring him some medicine. Next time I'll just leave him to take care of his own injuries".

"I take it your friend is doing fine then?" her grandfather asked from the kitchen.

Kagome yelled again as she stormed up the stairs and to her room, "Oh he's doing more than fine, he's well enough to go running after Kikyo again so he obviously doesn't need my help".

Her grandfather sighed as he sipped his tea, "Ah to be young and in love".

Kagome returned to her room and fell into her bed, shoving her arms under her pillow before resting her head against it, _"Why? Why is he always like this? I know he still has feelings for Kikyo, but I just can't help myself…I have feelings for him to and I can't stand the thought of him being with her instead of me"._ Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down.

Opening her eyes, Kagome rolled onto her side and pushed herself up before looking at the clock on her nightstand. Seeing the time she sighed to herself, "Guess I fell asleep".

Looking out of her bedroom window at the storage room she immediately began thinking about Inuyasha and her friends on the other side. "I wonder how they're doing" she muttered before shaking her head, "I'm sure Miroku, Sango and Shippo are just fine as for Inuyasha he can bleed out for all I care".

Kagome immediately began feeling bad about what she had said she was still angry, but she couldn't bring herself to wish harm on someone she cared about so deeply even if that person had hurt her.

Sliding around, Kagome stood up from her bed and looked at the storage room one last time before leaving her room and heading downstairs to join her family for dinner. _"Maybe I'll feel a little better after I eat something"._

As she walked downstairs, she heard her mother talking to someone whose voice she thought she recognized.

"You know I'm a pretty good cook myself I can help if you like"

"Oh nonsense" her mother's voice said, "You just got off the plane you should relax now that you're finally home".

"I got home two hours ago" the unknown voice replied in a stern tone.

"Mom, is someone here?" Kagome asked as she stepped into the kitchen and saw a young man sitting at the table.

He was wearing a short sleeved unbuttoned brown jacket over a white t-shirt that was tucked under his tan jeans.

Kagome's mother turned around and smiled at her daughter, "Oh Kagome you're awake".

Kagome didn't hear her mother's words as she took a single step forward continuing to stare at the young man who just stood up and walked over to her.

Stopping in front of her the young man smiled at her and held out his arms, "Been a long time Kagome, don't I get a hug?"

Kagome's face lit up in joy as she threw her arms around him, tightly hugging him as if she was about to start falling, "Welcome home" she cheered.

"Good to be back" the young man said before gently pushing away from her, "I've missed you sis" he said with a smile.

"Are you finally home?" Kagome asked him, "For good?"

The young man nodded, "I'm here to stay".

Kagome hugged him again, "It's been so long, I'm glad you're home".

"I see you haven't changed in the past few years huh?" the young man asked her, "So where's Sota? I haven't seen him since I came back".

Kagome's mother looked to them, "Oh I forgot to tell you he's spending the night at a friend's house he'll be back after school tomorrow".

"Huh that's a bummer oh well I'll give him his present tomorrow then"

Kagome's mother walked over to them and placed two cups on the table, "Here you go; dinner will only be a few more minutes".

"Thanks mom" the young man said before sitting down again and taking one of the cups, waving for Kagome to sit with him.

"So Ryuu" Kagome said after she sat down, "How was high school?"

"Boring mostly" the young man replied.

Their mom turned to them again, "You said you joined the soccer team in your third year, you were a goalie right?"

Ryuu nodded to her, "Yeah the entire time I was on the team I've only been scored against twice".

Their mom smiled at him again, "My boy the defender. Remember when you and Kagome were still kids?"

"How could I forget she was the most annoying person in the world at the time" Ryuu joked.

"Hey!" Kagome barked at him, "I'll have you know I've changed quite a bit since you've left".

"I can tell" he said looking at her, "Enough about me how have all of you been?"

"Well" Kagome began hesitantly, "School has been going fine I guess there's really not much else to tell from that".

Ryuu gave her a suspicious smirk, "What you don't have a social life outside of school?"

Kagome shook her head, "No I do it's just that…" Kagome fell silent as she looked away from him, _"Should tell him about the Feudal Era? He might think I'm crazy. The only reason mom, Sota and Grandpa believe me is because they've actually met Inuyasha. And I don't want him to worry about me while I'm on that side, but I'll have to go back eventually and now that he's home he'll find out eventually"._

Ryuu snapped his fingers, "Kagome" he called quietly bringing her out of her thoughts.

Kagome smiled and faked a yawn, "Sorry I'm still feeling a little sick maybe I should go back to bed for tonight".

"Are you sure Kagome?" he mother asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'm still tired so it's probably for the best besides I need my rest for that test at school tomorrow".

Kagome said goodnight to them and returned to her room for the night.

Waiting a few seconds until the sound of her footsteps stopped, Ryuu looked to his mom, "She's hiding something".

"What do you mean?" their mother asked him.

"There's something she wasn't telling me. When I asked her if she had a social life outside of school she suddenly fell silent for a bit you don't think that's odd?" Ryuu looked over his shoulder at the doorway behind him.

His mother smiled at him, "Maybe she's just having some trouble at school is all you don't have to worry about her that's my job".

"Even so I worry about her to" Ryuu said returning his eyes to his mother, "I know I've been in a different country for three years and I have a lot of catching up to do with everyone, but I hope she hasn't forgotten that she can always come to me if something is bothering her".

"Its been so long since I last saw you" his mom said with a small, reminiscing smile, "I forgot how much you're just like you're father".

Ryuu fell silent as he looked away from his mother, "I can just barely remember him, I'm only three years older than Kagome so I was still pretty young when he died".

His mother was still smiling as she spoke, "That's true, but you're like him in so many ways. You're always worried if you're family is ok or not and you've never hesitated to help Kagome or Sota if they needed help".

His mother turned around and set a bowl of beef stew in front of him along with a small bowl of rice, "I can still remember when you were about to graduate junior high school and Kagome was still in primary school. How you went to her school to walk home with her because she told you about those three boys that would always pick on her".

Ryuu suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face, "You mean those three boys I knocked into the following week".

His mother continued to smile, "You were protecting your little sister. Of course there were times when you were a little excessive at it, but I couldn't possibly be more proud of you. After your father died you took it upon yourself to protect this family".

Ryuu smiled again, "Yeah that's where I got this from" he said pointing to a small scar next to his left ear.

His mother kept smiling as she recalled the day Ryuu came home with that cut, "I can still remember that day. A high school student was bullying Sota and then you and Kagome came to help him".

"And then I got hit with a glass bottle" Ryuu said as if the distance injury still hurt him.

Once again Ryuu looked over his shoulder at the doorway to the kitchen, "Have they been alright since I left?"

His mother nodded, "Yes there hasn't been any trouble for either of them for a long time".

"Good" Ryuu said as he began eating immediately fumbling his chopsticks in his fingers, "Argh, I've been in England for three years. I'm going to have to relearn how to use these".

After he finished eating, Ryuu thanked his mother for dinner before saying goodnight to her. Getting up from the table Ryuu turned around and walked to the doorway of the kitchen before stopping and looking back at his mother, "I've missed all of you. I'm really happy to be home".

"Get some sleep dear, I'll see you in the morning" his mother said to him.

Giving her a quick nod and wave, Ryuu walked up the stairs to his bedroom, stopping in front of Kagome's door. He could hear Kagome talking to someone, but whoever it was wasn't responding back to her.

Knocking on the door Ryuu called her name, "Kagome are you still awake? Can I come in?"

"Oh sure come on in" Kagome answered.

Slowly opening the door, Ryuu stepped inside and saw his sister sitting at the edge of her bed with the family cat Buyo in her lap.

"So that's who you were talking to" Ryuu said, "Hey Buyo, remember me?"

The cat looked up at him and purred before resting its head in Kagome's lap again.

"Lazy as always" Ryuu smirked before seeing something glinting on Kagome's desk. Looking over at the desk he zeroed in on a small bottle containing a dim light. "That light" he muttered walking over to the desk and grabbing the bottle.

"Ryuu be careful with those" Kagome said once he grabbed them, but he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes appeared to be empty as if he was in a trance while staring at the glinting shards inside the bottle.

"Ryuu!" Kagome called to him snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" he said quickly looking around finally remembering where he was.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked watching him as he set the bottle back on the desk.

"I think so…That light. I felt like it was drawing me toward it".

Ryuu lightly shook his head before taking a seat at Kagome's desk, "Mind if we talk for a bit?"

"About what?" Kagome asked him.

Ryuu smiled at her, "Well I haven't seen my little sister in over three years I've missed you, you know".

"There's not really much to say" Kagome told him, "I go to school hang out with my friends for a little bit afterwards then come home".

"So you don't have much of a social life then?"

"I wouldn't say that it's just…" Kagome tried to think of something to tell him, she didn't want to lie to him, but there was no way he would believe her if she told him about the feudal era.

Ryuu said her name bringing her out of her thoughts, "Sorry" she muttered, "I'm a bit tired. I should go to bed so I'm rested enough for my test tomorrow".

"Alright" Ryuu nodded, slowly getting up and walking to bedroom door, "Hey Kagome" he said turning around.

"Yes?"

"That bottle on your desk" he said nodding toward the bottle with the shikon jewel shards, "What are those things inside?"

"Oh those um…Those are just some old crystal shards grandpa gave to me, you know how he likes to go on and on about artifact this and authentic that".

Ryuu chuckled, "So he hasn't changed then. Alright, sleep well sis I'll see you in the morning".

After Ryuu left Kagome looked down to Buyo who was still curled up in her lap, "I wonder if I should tell him do you think he'd believe me?"

Buyo looked up at her and yawned before turning over onto his side.

Kagome frowned at the cat, "Well you're no help at all". She lifted the cat into her arms and set him at the side of her bed before walking to her closet to change out of her clothes for bed.

Further down the hall, Ryuu opened the door to his room, it was the way he left it three years ago before he moved. "I feel kind of weird being back here after so long" he muttered to himself as he walked over to his bed and set his bags on it. "Looks like mom kept it clean while I was away" he noted as he opened the first of his bags and retrieved small box.

Opening the box Ryuu pulled out an item covered by brown wrapping paper. He sat at the edge of his bed as he slowly began unwrapping the item in his hands. Dropping the paper at the foot of his bed Ryuu cradled the item in his hands, a picture frame of him and his family when he was younger.

"It was so long ago" he said to himself as he stared at the picture, "Sota was five, Kagome was twelve at the time and I had just turned fifteen". Setting the picture on the nightstand next to his bed, Ryuu grabbed his bags and set them on the floor deciding to sleep for now and unpack his things in the morning.

Lying on his back, Ryuu stared at the ceiling of his room and yawned loudly, "A lot to do tomorrow" he said as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Ryuu" his mother's voice called from his door.

Ryuu opened his eyes and slid into a sitting position, "Yeah mom?" he answered from the edge of his bed.

The door opened and his mother stepped in, "Your grandfather needs some help cleaning the store room and I need to make a trip to the store would you mind helping him?"

"Well what needs to be done?" Ryuu asked her jumping off his bed.

"Just some cleaning and moving stuff around that's all"

Ryuu looked at the clock on the wall above his desk, "I have a counter offer" Ryuu said stretching his arm out, "You help him and I'll go to the store for you, that way I can walk Kagome to school along the way".

Again his mother smiled at him, "That sounds good it will give the two of you a change to catch up".

"I'm off see you later" Kagome yelled from downstairs as she left.

"I better hurry, give me a list" Ryuu said chasing after her.

Stopping at the front door to put his shoes on before running after his sister, "Kagome!" he called.

Hearing him call her name, Kagome stopped at the steps to the shrine, "Ryuu? Is something wrong?"

Catching up to her Ryuu smiled at her, "Mom is going to help Grandpa clean the store room so I'm going to the store for her. Don't mind if I walk with you do you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, leading Ryuu down the stairs and to the street, "So what was England like?"

"Not a bad country, but I wouldn't want to live there. Those English summers are horrid. It's like a constant typhoon raging right above you and it only stops for like half a day. The country side is nice enough".

"Do you miss anyone from there? Any friends you made?"

"Of course I do" Ryuu told her, "But I missed my family even more. All of you are more important to me than anything else, but enough about me I want to know how my sister is. What kind of test do you have today?"

Kagome's face darkened as she hung her head, "Algebra, I hate Algebra".

Ryuu began laughing, "Still a math hater. I don't blame you math is the enemy of mankind, but look at the bright side I'm done with school so I don't have to do it anymore".

"And how is that the bright side?"

Ryuu continued grinning, "I meant bright side for me".

Kagome's gaze fell to the ground and she shook her head, "At least until you get to college anyway" she told him.

"This is true" Ryuu replied, "But that's not for a while. I'm going to wait a bit before I get around to that".

"You said you brought a present back for Sota, what is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Just a soccer ball with João Havelange's autograph".

"Who?"

"João Havelange" Ryuu told her, "He's the seventh and current president of FIFA. My school opened the first of the playoff games and he was there as a special guest. After we won he congratulated us personally".

"I guess that's cool" Kagome said as they crossed the street.

"Actually in 1992 FIFA"

Kagome cut him off, "Sorry I'm not a big soccer fan I wouldn't even know what you're talking about".

"Alright then new topic, tell me about your friends"

Kagome looked over to him, "Which ones?"

"Those threes girls you hung out with all the time. What were their names...Yuki, Ari?"

Kagome corrected him, "Eri, Ayumi and Yuka".

"Those three" Ryuu said pointing at her, "So do you still hang out with them?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course. They've been my best friends for years". Kagome giggled a little before looking up at Ryuu, "I remember you had a little crush on Yuka before you left".

"Oh yeah I remember that" Ryuu said with a half smile, "We never told her that did we?" he asked in a suspicious tone, giving his sister a glare from the corner of his eye.

Kagome shook her head, "No I never mentioned it and she is still single though".

"Not interested" Ryuu immediately snapped.

"A bit flustered are we?" Kagome teased.

"No I'm not" he defended, "Its just she's a Junior High student and I am a High school graduate. There's a bit of an age gap I'm not comfortable with".

"Well here we are" Kagome said after they finally reached the school.

"Alright then" Ryuu said, "I'll see you after school then". Ryuu turned around to leave before Kagome called out to him.

Running up to him she gave him a quick hug, "I'm really glad you're back".

"Hey Kagome!" a female voice called from behind Ryuu.

Kagome let go of her brother and looked behind him to see her three friends running over to her, "Hey guys good to see you".

"Wow you look really good how do you feel?" the one with long wavy hair asked her.

Kagome stuttered for a brief second before her other friends asked her, "Your skin looks fine does this mean your Eczema is gone?"

"What about your polio?" the other asked.

"You didn't tell me you had a bad skin disease and polio" Ryuu said looking at Kagome before snapping his head to the side to look at her friends, "Eczema? Polio?" he repeated as if he was amused. "You three do realize that if she did have Eczema even if she was cured of it there would still be scars and after marks from the blisters on her skin. And I'm just going to assume you don't know what polio is because if she had it she wouldn't be walking around right now".

"Who are you?" the three of them asked in unison as they turned to face him.

"Oh right" Kagome said before holding her hand out in front of Ryuu, "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka you three remember my brother Ryuu right?"

"Your brother Ryuu?" the three of them mumbled before they remembered the short encounters they had with him in the past.

"Oh I remember him now" Yuka said, "When we would all have a sleep over we made you our personal servant for the night like we were princesses in the feudal era".

Ryuu nodded his head with an obvious expression of annoyance; "Out of all the times we've met that's the first memory that comes to your mind?" he looked to Kagome "I'm leaving now".

Kagome nodded, "Alright, I'll see you after school".

Ryuu nodded back to her before walking away to do his mother's shopping.

"I almost completely forgot about him" Eri said, "You said he left the country to study abroad a few years ago right?"

Kagome nodded as the four of them entered the school, "Yes he went to England for his high school years and he came home last night".

"I bet you're happy that he's back I seem to remember you and him being as close of friends as we are" Ayumi noted.

Kagome smiled as she looked at the ceiling, "It's been three years I'm happy he's back".

"Well I'd hate to ruin the happy mood" Yuka said as she opened their classroom door, "But I hope you're ready for the test today".

Kagome hung her head and groaned, "I managed to forget about it why did you have to remind me?"

Her friends giggled at her, "Same old Kagome".

Sitting at her desk, Kagome took out what little notes she wrote down the night before and began going over them before her class began.

"So how do you think you'll do?" Eri asked her.

Kagome dropped her notes and hung her head again, "Poorly. Even if I had a decent set of notes I won't be able to memorize them in time".

"How much studying did you do?" Yuka asked leaning toward her.

"A good bit" Kagome sighed, "I actually studied a lot for once I just didn't take down any notes".

"Then you're set" Ayumi told her, "Listen there have been a few times when I wasn't able to study or review my notes in time" she shifted around in her desk and leaned closer to Kagome, "Here's what you do. Ignore the clock and what time it is, ignore everything around you the world outside the test doesn't exist. Just take a calm, deep breath and let what you read last night come back to you. Don't force yourself to remember just let it all come back to you on its own".

Eri and Yuka looked at her with an impressed smile, "So that's your secret huh Ayumi?"

"Well it's not really a secret just something I've never mentioned before" Ayumi replied seeming a little uncomfortable.

"All right" Kagome said holding her fist next to her face, "Let's do it. Bring on the test".

Within a few minutes their class started and the homeroom teacher handed them their tests. As Ayumi told her Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tuning out everything around her the only thing that existed at that moment was the paper in front of her. Four questions answered and her mind began to drift she couldn't focus she was still happy that he had finally come home, her brother who had been gone for three years attending school in another country.

" _What kind of things did he do over there I wonder?"_ she thought staring out the window into the school's entrance yard, _"He said he was the goalie for his school's soccer team, but he didn't say anything else. Doesn't seem like he changed that much, he's always gone around smiling mostly to make Sota and me smile as well. What kind of friends did he make? What kind of classes did he have? How were his grades?"_

Looking back to the test in front of her she inhaled another deep, silent breath and held it for three seconds before releasing it in a slow exhale, _"I can do this, tune out the rest of the world"._

The final bell sounded at long last and Kagome's school day was over, thankfully there was only one test even though she wished it wasn't first period so she could have a chance to review one of her friend's notes. She felt confident though, it would probably be an average grade at best, but definitely better than he grades in the past. Kagome met up with her friends at the entrance lockers and walked outside with them discussing their day.

"Finally done eh?" someone asked them as they passed under the gate's archway.

"Finally" Kagome confirmed seeing her brother he had changed his clothes since that morning, he was wearing a dark green shirt with the animals of the Chinese zodiac displayed across it and blue jean shorts with black sneakers. He had combed his hair back and was wearing sunglasses perched over his forehead.

"Glad to hear it" he said leaning against the stone wall juggling four pieces of fruit, "You three hungry let's go get lunch, my treat".

"What are you juggling there?" Eri asked.

"Kiwis" Ryuu answered, "Good for the immune system, you know since you've recently contracted a potentially fatal disease and all" he reached out his right hand to his sister offering her one as he continued to juggle the other three with his left hand, "Take one".

Taking one of the fruits Kagome continued watching her brother, "When did you learn to do that?"

"Two years ago" he answered slowing down his pace before offering the remaining kiwis to her friends, "Take I have more".

"Thanks" Kagome said as her friends accepted the offered fruit, "We just had lunch a few hours ago, but if you're hungry I can join you".

"I'm good" he told, "Just wondering if you four were" he pushed off the wall, "Smoothies then?"

"That sounds nice" Ayumi said.

"Definitely" Yuka agreed.

Eri happily agreed, "Especially after today, I had two tests you three got off lucky".

"Well its over now" Ryuu told them, "Smoothie time…although you're going to have to remind me how to navigate this city it has been three years and I do not have a sense of direction".

Kagome took the lead with her friends flanking her and Ryuu behind them. At their favorite smoothie shop the group of five found a booth in the corner and began talking about their day, of course they were all happy enough that school was over.

"What about you Ryuu?" Eri asked.

Ryuu's eyes shifted to her, "What about me? I wasn't listening".

"What kind of things did you study in England?" she asked again.

"The normal stuff" he answered, "Math, Science, Social Studies…boring stuff".

"Anything you liked?"

"History" he answered quickly as their smoothies arrived, "Merci beaucoup" he said to the waiter who merely nodded and returned to his duty.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh right" Ryuu muttered realizing what he said, "I said thank you very much, but I said it in French…some friends of mine dragged me to a French café a lot after school force of habit".

"What you know French now?" his sister asked.

"No" he answered, "Two languages is enough for me I will stick with English and Japanese thank you…although I did get a part time job as a translator while I was over there".

"How much did you make?" Yuka asked him.

"Well let's see" he muttered staring at the ceiling, "I had just over nine hundred pounds saved up by the time I came back with the current exchange rate that would be somewhere around one hundred forty-thousand yen".

"You saved up that much?" Kagome asked.

"Well I never had to buy anything" Ryuu told her, "The transfer program paid for boarding and the boarding dormitory over there paid for everything else, I was set. I just wanted something to do in my free time".

"Alright so what else did you do?"

"Where were you in England?" Ayumi asked.

"Oxford" Ryuu answered quickly, "If my grades were a bit higher and I stayed longer I could have had a shot at Oxford University…a long shot, but a shot, but I really wanted to come home. As for what else I did over there not much in my free time I either worked or studied martial arts".

"Martial arts?" Eri repeated, "What kind?"

"Mixed mostly" Ryuu answered, "I joined a martial arts gym, the owner is actually from here used to live on the other side of the city before he moved. Great guy, out of all the friends I made I'm going to miss him the most. Master of five styles of martial arts Tae Kwon Do, Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu, Judo and Hapkido".

Kagome asked, "How long were you doing that?"

Ryuu took a sip of his smoothie, "I joined in my first year a couple of months after I arrived. Akira Yamamoto was his name, great old man. Eighty-three years old and could toss people to the ground without a problem. It was fun, I am no where near as good as some of his other students, but those are people who were there a lot longer than I was and that stuff takes a long time get good at. That being I did pick up a lot, Sensei said I was observant and perceptive and with another few years could have been one of his best students".

"So your brother knows how to hurt people now" Yuka said to Kagome.

Eri grinned a little, "Yeah you should tell that delinquent boyfriend of yours to be careful from now on".

"Boyfriend?" Ryuu hummed dropping his gaze onto his sister who blushed and shifted.

"Um, well you see I…he's not".

"And a delinquent" Ryuu continued as his sister fumbled her words, "Introduce us I'll set him straight".

Finishing their smoothies they left the shop and continued walking together until it came time to go their separate ways, when it was just Ryuu and Kagome left he sighed with a grin and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I knew there was something you were hiding from me" he said, "My little sister has a boyfriend".

"He's not my boyfriend" she responded, "But he is someone I like a lot".

"As long as he treats you right and behaves I'm alright with it. Does mom know?"

"Yeah they've met him a couple of times although it wasn't a planned meeting. He kind of just showed up one day".

"Again as long as he behaves himself".

"He does" Kagome said adding in her mind, _"Sometimes…at least when he's over here"_.

"What's his name?"

"Inuyasha" she answered.

"I'll remember that" he said as they arrived home, "I got first dibs on the shower" he added as they walked in the front door.

"We're back" Kagome called taking off her shoes.

"Oh right" Ryuu said jumping back into the entranceway, "That's something else I forgot. Shoes off in house…I have been corrupted by the west" he joked, "Its good to be home".

"I'm really glad you're back" Kagome said, "I missed you".

"Ryuu!" Sota yelled charging at them and hugging his brother's waist, "Welcome home".

"Sota" Ryuu gasped as his kid brother ran into him, "My god you have gotten big".

"Our little family is finally back together now" their grandfather said from the living room as he finished reading the day's newspaper, "It makes an old man feel happy".

"I'm happy to Gramps" Ryuu said after kneeling to return Sota's hug, "I'm going to take a shower before we start dinner".

After Ryuu vanished down the hall their mother stepped out of the "Oh Kagome guess what, Inuyasha came to visit while you were at school".

"Really?" Kagome asked before a panicked gasp burst from her mouth, "He's not still here is he?"

* * *

A/N. And finally done, chapter 1 readers really hope you enjoyed it I'll even settle for "Its alright".

Been wanting to get this one done for a couple of years now I just never got around to it. Hopefully I'll be able to update at a decent frequency, but for now I won't promise anything.


	2. This Can't be Real

"Seriously mom I can help" Ryuu said leaning back in one of the kitchen chairs watching his mother prepare dinner.

"Nonsense Ryuu" his mother said, "You've been making your own dinner for three years a mother should be allowed to make dinner for her son".

"You made dinner last night" Ryuu reminded her, "Besides I want to introduce all of you to a few recipes I learned from those western types" he finished with a grin.

"One day I'll let you do that" his mother replied with a smile over her shoulder, "But for now I want to make dinner for you again, you've been gone for so long" she turned back to the pot she was stirring, "Besides I'm making one of your favorites".

"I'll take anything as long as its not pizza" Ryuu sighed leaning back even further in his chair, "Seriously I ate so much of that stuff over the past three years I'm sure it all amounts to more than my body weight…good thing I was at the dojo most of the time".

"I'm not surprised you decided to learn some martial arts" his mother said to him, "You were always a strong and passionate person even when you were little. No matter what you could never stand by when there was injustice around even if it was a bully at school, especially when it came to Kagome and Sota".

"I haven't changed that much" Ryuu told her, "I'm still that guy who has to right every wrong he sees…it got me in trouble a lot actually".

"It doesn't matter how much trouble it gets you in Ryuu" his mother said turning to him, "You care about the suffering of others especially your siblings, some may say you care too much, but that's what makes you special you want to help everyone".

"Like you" Ryuu pointed out as he sat forward in his chair, "Now let me cook blast it".

"Not this time" his mother continued to smile before returning her attention to the pot in front of her, "Go get your sister it's almost done".

Rising from his chair like a zombie Ryuu left the kitchen passing through the living room where Sota and their grandfather were watching the evening news Ryuu made his way up the stairs toward Kagome's room. Stopping at the closed door he knocked twice and waited with no response. Calling his sister's name he knocked again with no response. Turning around he looked toward the open bathroom door, the light was off and he couldn't hear the water running so she wasn't in there.

"Kagome!" he called again this time opening the door to her room.

She was asleep, lying on her side in her pajamas completely passed out at the edge of her bed.

Placing his hand against his waist Ryuu tilted his head as he stared at her, "Really?" he asked as if she could hear him, "You're that tired?"

Stepping into her room he stared down at her as she lightly snored, "Well this brings back a few memories" he said looking around the room, "Oh if only I had a marker right now…or some shaving cream and feathers…what?"

Looking at Kagome's desk he set his eyes on the small bottle giving off a dim light. Gazing at the light coming from the bottle he felt a gentle tug somewhere in the back of his mind, curiosity maybe. Walking over to the desk he picked up the bottle and examined its contents just like he had the night before, four pink colored shards of differing size and shape.

"Kagome said she got these from Grandpa" he muttered to himself, "Knowing him there's some historic or legendary significance to these things, but what is this light?"

He looked up at the light in the center of the ceiling and held the bottle up toward it, the light from the crystal shards didn't change.

"Its not that…is it a natural shine? Why are they shards? Are they from the same crystal? That would explain why they are in different shapes maybe it was broken" he looked over his shoulder at his sister and set the bottle down before walking over to her, "If that is the case I get the feeling you had something to do with it. You were always breaking stuff when we were little".

He inhaled a short breath before raising one hand, "Alright nap time is over".

He pinched her nose shut and waited as she began turning within a few seconds before gasping for air and shooting up.

"Good morning" Ryuu said as she inhaled deeply to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" she asked between breaths.

"Waking you up" he answered smugly, "Its dinner time come on" he said walking back toward the hallway, "If you're not there in two minutes I'm eating yours".

Rubbing her eyes Kagome stretched her arms and yawned before getting up and heading downstairs.

"Sorry I feel asleep" she said entering the dining room and taking her seat at the table.

Placing her hands together with the rest of her family Kagome closed her eyes for a second and with a small smile said grace.

"Itadakimasu" Ryuu repeated grabbing his chopsticks, "Incidentally that was the word my roommate had the most trouble pronouncing".

"You had a roommate?" Sota asked.

Ryuu nodded as he lifted his small bowl of rice, "In my junior year I did. I offered to teach him a little Japanese…he used it to try and show off to Aiko, one of the other exchange students. I shouldn't mock his attempts though since they worked she agreed to go out with him".

"So you played matchmaker while you were there?" his grandfather asked.

"Not intentionally" Ryuu answered, "They made a decent couple though".

"Did you have a girlfriend while you were over there Ryuu?" Sota asked.

"In my first year I did" he answered, "Didn't last very long though we were going out for…three months I think".

"Was she nice?" their mother asked.

Ryuu nodded, "She was, we were just both really focused on our studies more than our relationship and agreed it was better that way especially since she was about to graduate and wanted to focus on getting into a good university".

They all stared at him, "You went out with a senior in your first year?" Sota asked.

"Its not all that special really" Ryuu told him, "I made her laugh a few times she thought I was funny and we decided to hang out a couple of times before going out".

"I'm not surprised" Grandpa said, "The men of the Higurashi family have always been gentlemen and always got the perfect girl for them".

"Did you stay in touch with her?" his mother asked.

"Not for long" he answered, "We stayed in touch through the summer, but a few months into my junior year she started going out with someone else no idea what she's doing now".

"That's a shame" his mother said.

"Its nothing important really" Ryuu said, "Maybe one day there will be another, but for now I'm finally home and I need to start looking for a job while I wait for my grades to be transferred over and hopefully get admitted into a good college".

"You're already going to start looking for a job?" Sota asked him, "You just got home".

"The world waits for no man" Ryuu told his little brother, "Don't sound so worried though I will always make time for my family, tell you what come Sunday we'll play some soccer I'll show you a few things I learned while playing".

"Alright" Sota smiled.

"Now enough about me" Ryuu continued taking another bite of the grilled fish in front of him, "Someone tell me what I've missed while I was gone".

"Kagome has a boyfriend now" Sota blurted out.

"Sota!" Kagome gasped almost choking on the grilled snapper she was eating.

"Inuyasha right?" Ryuu asked, "She mentioned him well his name anyway wouldn't tell me anything else about him".

Sota leaned closer to Kagome and whispered, "So you haven't told him that Inuyasha is a".

"No" Kagome whispered back cutting him off, "There's no way he would believe me unless he met Inuyasha first".

Dinner ended and Ryuu set his chop sticks down before stretching his arms out, "That was even better than I remember, thanks mom".

"No need to thank me Ryuu, its just good to have you home".

"We should mark this as a day of good fortune" Grandpa said, "The day our family became whole again".

"Consider it marked Gramps" Ryuu grinned, "It really is good to be…"

"KAGOME!" a male voice yelled from the doorway before the door was yanked open.

Ryuu turned looking over his shoulder to see a fair skinned young man dressed in a red kimono. Ryuu's eyes traced the young man's long silver hair a unique hair color to be sure before meeting his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha" Sota said happily seeing the intruder standing in the doorway.

" _So this is him?"_ Ryuu thought moving to stand up.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked already standing.

"We need you to come back now" the half-demon said obviously concerned, "there's trouble".

"Hold on" Ryuu said standing up and locking eyes with Inuyasha, "I don't know what kind of home you were raised in, but number one you don't go barging into another person's home without a damn good reason and number two you don't start making demands in another person's home. Now explain yourself".

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked matching the fierce gaze Ryuu was giving him.

"What kind of trouble?" Kagome asked him, "What's going on?"

"There's been word of a large horde of demons making their way toward Kaede's village. They've already completely wiped out two other villages and the few that survived are trying to warn everyone".

" _Demons, villages being wiped out?"_ Ryuu repeated in his head, _"This guy's a looney"._

Inuyasha continued, "Hurry and get your things we need to go".

Keeping his eyes on the intruder Ryuu pointed at his sister, "Kagome don't move" his gaze turned to a threatening glare and his finger moved to target Inuyasha, "She's not going anywhere with you now I advise you to leave before you get hurt".

Inuyasha growled, "I don't know who you are, but if you don't stay out of my way you'll be the one getting hurt".

"Both of you stop it" Kagome yelled jumping between them and looking at her brother, "Look Ryuu I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but..." she took a quick breath, "Inuyasha isn't human, well not entirely. He's a half demon and he's from the Feudal Era".

Ryuu's gaze softened for a moment as he stared at his sister, "You expect me to believe that this guy is almost five hundred years old? On top of that he's a half demon".

"No he's not that old" Kagome told him, "It's the well in the storage shed. I don't know how it works or why, but its some kind of gateway it leads back to the Tenbun Era of feudal Japan".

"We don't have time for this" Inuyasha snapped grapping Kagome's arm, "We need to hurry let's go".

"Get your hands off of her" Ryuu threatened.

"Ryuu please trust me" Kagome pleaded holding her arm out to stop Inuyasha, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth".

"Ryuu please calm down" their mother told him, "I know this is sudden, but Kagome is telling the truth".

"Was there a drug epidemic while I was gone?" Ryuu asked looking around at his family, "Have you all gone insane? There's no such thing as demons or time travel or mystical gateways between time periods".

He turned back to face Inuyasha and Kagome, "And as for…" they were both gone and the front door was left open, "Oh hell no".

He dashed out the door spotting Inuyasha and Kagome at the entrance to the storage shed. Yelling at them he broke into a sprint and charged into the shed just as Kagome was climbing into the well in the center. Apologizing to her brother Kagome prepared to drop with Inuyasha right next to her. Swearing Ryuu jumped forward and grabbed his sister's arm as she let go, it wasn't that far of a drop not even ten feet, but he was concerned for her and he wasn't about to let her run off with some lunatic even if it was just to their storage shed.

"Ryuu let go" Kagome told him, "You have to trust me".

Ryuu grunted as he began lifting her, "Kagome I do trust you, just not about this. I don't know what happened while I've been gone, but I'm not going to let you run off with some crazy guy talking about demons".

Kagome tried to reason with her brother again, but Inuyasha lunged at Ryuu grabbing his arm and pried his hand from Kagome's wrist. As he felt his grip being forced away Ryuu reached in with his other hand and grabbed his sister's wrist again and retaliated against Inuyasha with his free hand landing a quick punch against the half demon's nose extracting a yell of surprise and pain.

Managing to hold on to the edge of the well Inuyasha growled, "That's it you bastard you're…argh".

Ryuu struck him again catching him off guard causing him to lose his grip and fall into the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped before the half demon vanished in a flash of light.

Closing his eyes Ryuu grabbed his sister's arm with both hands and held on until the light had dissipated. Opening his eyes again he looked at the bottom of the well it was empty, no one was there.

"What the hell?" Ryuu mumbled.

Kagome tried to tug herself free from her brother's grasp, "There's your proof Ryuu" she said, "Now let me go please".

"That's not possible" Ryuu mumbled dumbfounded by Inuyasha's disappearance.

"Ryuu!" Kagome called still trying to wrest herself free, "I need to go".

"What the hell just happened?" he asked her tightening his grip, "What's going on here?"

"I told you" she grunted still trying to free herself, "Please they need my help".

Tears began forming in Kagome's eyes as she begged her brother to let her go, but he shook his head. Even with what just happened in front of him he couldn't bring himself to believe it, it just wasn't possible. Ryuu began pulling lifting his sister out of the well and it was at that moment Kagome planted her foot on the wall and pulled back in a desperate effort to free herself.

Feeling her hand slip through her brother's grip Kagome apologized to him as she began to fall, but Ryuu lunged forward and grabbed hold of her one last time only to lose his footing and fall over the edge. Holding onto his sister's arm he tried to pull her closer to him as the same light that swallowed Inuyasha engulfed them as well. Closing his eyes he yanked back on his sister's arm pulling her into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and turned hoping to use his body to cushion her from the fall, but he never felt the impact of the ground. Opening his eyes he was staring up at a clear blue sky, he shielded his eyes with one hand and groaned as he tried to move.

"Ryuu are you ok?" Kagome's voice asked.

Moving his hand Ryuu saw his sister laying on top of him, "How are we outside?" he asked as she got off of him.

"It's better if you see for yourself" she said reaching down to help him up.

Climbing out of the well Ryuu looked around seeing Inuyasha waiting nearby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the half demon yelled at him, "You're gonna pay for that cheap shot".

Ryuu didn't answer instead he just looked around; they were at the edge of a forest with no buildings in sight.

"How?" he quietly exhaled turning around as Kagome climbed over the edge and went to join Inuyasha.

"I told you Ryuu" Kagome said, "This is the Feudal Era".

"This…" he began turning a slow, full circle, "Isn't possible it just can't be" he finally set his eyes on her, "This defies any kind of logic or reasoning".

Kagome watched her brother as he continued to gaze at their surroundings, "I know this must be a bit overwhelming for you right now, but I need you to try and stay calm and wait here".

She turned to Inuyasha, "You said the village might be in trouble. We should hurry".

Inuyasha nodded and scooped her up in his arms, "Hold on".

"Hold on" Ryuu shouted as Inuyasha picked up his sister, "You're not going anywhere until I get a full explanation".

As he yelled that it was too late, they were already gone. In a single leap Inuyasha carrying his sister were high in the sky landing on the top of a tree before jumping again and vanishing over the canopy of the forest. Yelling out at them again Ryuu looked behind him as a flock of birds flew overhead coming from the direction Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. Watching the birds fly across to the other end of the forest Ryuu turned around once more taking in his surroundings again and when he turned his eyes back on the well he saw a bicycle leaning against it. Kagome's obviously.

Running to the bike he pulled it away from the well and turned in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha went and started running. After a few feet he hopped on and began peddling. Entering the forest he slowed his pace to avoid crashing into anything, but tried to keep as straight a line as possible. Something in the back of his head a gentle tug told him he was heading in the right direction he wasn't sure how he just knew it was. After several minutes of cycling through the forest and avoiding trees and other obstacles he turned, the back wheel sliding through the dirt before he set off to the left and after a few more minutes broke through a line of trees and exited the forest.

Ahead of him was a village, a decently sized one with about a dozen huts and many people gathered around. He looked up at the sky and once again saw another flock of birds flying away toward the forest behind him, this flock much larger than the one he saw earlier.

" _It looks like their running from something"_ he thought before remembering what Inuyasha said when they were back home, "Villages being attacked by demons" he muttered.

Looking back at the village ahead of him he knew his sister was there and began peddling again, "If any of this is real, if any of it is true" he panted as he peddled at full speed through the grass and up onto the dirt path leading to the village, "I'm not going to leave her here".

Arriving at the entrance to the village he pulled the handbrake locking the back tire and dragging the bike to a stop before he jumped off and started running ignoring the looks he was getting from the villagers around him. Calling out his sister's name as he ran he continued to look around, many of the villager's gave him strange looks as he ran past them one of them said something about him being loud another said he was acting like a fool, but one he heard said something about wearing strange clothes and that's when he realized something.

"She's still wearing her school uniform" he muttered to himself sliding to a stop, "Our clothes haven't been made yet they're foreign to this time period".

He turned to one of the villagers, "Hey have you seen someone else that has clothes like mine? A girl with long black hair, white shirt and a green skirt…skirts haven't been invented yet".

"You must be talking about that Kagome girl" an elderly man said, "I'm sure I saw her and Inuyasha at Kaede's home".

"Which one is that?" Ryuu asked looking around.

The elderly man turned to his right and pointed at a lone medium sized hut, "It's that one right over there closest one to the stairs leading up to the shrine".

Ryuu thanked the old man before running off toward the hut. Calling out his sister's name once more Ryuu came to an immediate stop inside the doorway his eyes meeting with a gray haired old woman wearing a white kimono and a red hakama and a patch over her right eye.

"Can I help ye young lad?" the old woman asked.

"I'm looking for Kagome" Ryuu answered, "I was told she was here".

"You must be her brother then" the old woman said standing up and cupping her hands behind her back, "Yes Kagome mentioned that you had followed her through the Bone-Eater's Well".

"Yeah and we'll get into the lack of scientific reasoning on that later now where is she?"

"She is still here" the old woman answered, "Her and Inuyasha are likely waiting for Sango and Miroku to return. People from the nearby villages have taken refuge here and have told us of a large horde of demons making their way here".

"And this has what to do with my sister?" Ryuu asked her.

"I know this all seems very odd to ye my boy, but you must calm yourself. Your sister is a very special girl, she can…"

"Kaede!" someone called from outside.

"Kagome" Ryuu gasped turning around to see his sister and Inuyasha running over to them.

"Ryuu?" Kagome gasped surprised to see her brother there, "How did you…" she shook her head, "Sorry, but we'll have to talk later. Kaede, Sango's been hurt and the demons are close we need to try and get everyone to safety".

"Sango's been injured?" Kaede asked, "Nothing too serious I hope".

"Miroku is treating her would as best he can, but for right now we need to get everyone away from the village".

"Oh my" the old woman replied, "This must truly be bad. Very well help me round up everyone".

"None of you are going anywhere" Ryuu shouted, "Not until someone tells me what's going on".

"Weren't you listening" Inuyasha yelled back, "There are demons heading this way and if we don't stop them then everyone here will die".

"No" Ryuu began his hand shaking as he pointed at him, "There's no such things as demons that's impossible".

"Ryuu" Kagome said touching his arm, "This is going to be a lot for you to take in I know, but demons are real and people will die if we don't act soon. Since you're here we could really use your help".

Ryuu inhaled a deep breath and calmed himself as best he could, "Evacuating a village…I can do that. What kind of demons are we dealing with? Are they people size or are they giant monsters with claws and fangs and the whole nine yards?"

"Probably all of the above" Kagome answered, "Demons come in a lot of different shapes and sizes, but that's not important right now".

Ryuu cut her off, "I disagree" he saw the bow slung over her shoulder and the quiver of arrows on her back, "What's with those?"

"That's how she fights you idiot" Inuyasha told him, "Now stop wasting time".

"Fight?" Ryuu repeated glancing at Inuyasha and then back to his sister, "You really think I'm going to let you".

This time Kagome cut him off, "Ryuu we don't have time for this. You care about me and you want to protect me I get that, but I can handle myself here. Please trust me on this".

He stepped past them and looked outside at the villagers, "These people do any of them know how to fight?"

"Not really I'm afraid" the old woman answered, "They are all mostly just farmers. A few of them are hunters who know how to use a bow and knife, but not much else".

"Then our first priority is getting everyone to a safe place" Ryuu said, "But should we tell them what's coming? Will they panic?"

"They will be afraid, but I'm sure they won't panic" the old woman answered, "We'll just leave everything to Inuyasha like we always do".

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Humph if you people just learned to fight you wouldn't have to rely on me all the time".

"What's the safest place around here?" Ryuu asked Kaede.

"There is no safe place" Kaede told him, "Not in the way ye are thinking I'm sure. We'll just keep everyone here while Inuyasha goes out to deal with them".

"So we just herd everyone into the huts and hope that this guy can hold off an uncounted force by himself?"

"Ryuu" Kagome said walking over to him, "Just trust us we've been doing this for a while now" she turned to Inuyasha, "Besides Inuyasha is really strong he can protect these people without a problem".

"Like I care about these people" Inuyasha said with a huff, "I'm just here for the jewel shard one of them has".

"Wow" Ryuu said looking to his sister, "Your boyfriend is a great guy a real keeper".

"Look" Kagome began, "Just help keep the people calm and safe this shouldn't take long".

"I don't like this" Ryuu said looking back out at the village, "Any of it, this has to be a dream".

His sister pinched his arm, "Why?" he asked her

"You're not dreaming" she told him, "This is real".

He shook his head, "Let's just get this over with and go home" he turned back to her, "One thing I don't get. If Inuyasha is so strong why do you have to go out there?"

"Because I'm the only one who can sense the jewel shards" she explained, "That bottle you saw on my desk, those were some of the fragments of the jewel. Demons seek them out because even a single one can make them a lot stronger".

"And he'll need you to locate which one if any have them" Ryuu concluded, "Outstanding".

"Ryuu, I'm happy that you care about me so much, but I'm no stranger to things like this. Please just believe in me".

"Its not a matter of believing in you" he said, "I'm your brother I'm supposed to worry and I'm supposed to protect you, but this…this is too much" he saw the number of people walking about the village some worried others clearly frightened and a few seemed unconcerned.

"But you said these people would die if you didn't go" Ryuu continued, "I'll stay here and try to keep everyone calm and organized" he turned back to her, "You go do what you have to, just stay as far back as you can" he looked to Inuyasha, "And you. You better keep her safe if she gets so much as a scratch on her. I will mount your head on my bedroom wall".

"Fair enough" Kagome said before Inuyasha could retaliate, "Let's go find Miroku".

Pulling Inuyasha along with her Kagome left leaving Ryuu alone with Kaede.

"Ye are a good brother to be worried about Kagome" the old woman said, "But ye need not worry. Kagome herself has become quite strong she will be fine".

Following Kaede outside Ryuu helped her get everyone into their homes as crowded as they would be it was for the best until the demon threat had been dealt with. Once everyone was inside Ryuu found Kaede again at one of the huts trying to help a young woman stand. She had brown hair and eyes and was about the same height as his sister. She was dressed in black skin-tight jumpsuit with pink armor plates on her shoulders shines and abdomen with a red sash tied around her waist. She carried two weapons with her first a large boomerang that was taller than she was though she seemed to have trouble dragging it behind her and a wakizashi a short sword.

"Ryuu help me please" Kaede called to him.

Running over to the old woman and seeing the many bandages wrapped around her some soaked through with blood Ryuu asked what had happened.

"This is Sango she was injured fighting the demons earlier".

"Let me go Kaede" the woman pleaded.

"You are too injured child you mustn't go".

The battle ready woman tried to force her way forward, but her injured leg gave out under her and she collapsed.

Catching the woman Ryuu guided her to the ground and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Sango right?" he asked, "Listen I don't know anything about you or what's going on really, but I can tell you're injured and in a pretty bad way. If you go out there right now and try to fight you'll be nothing more than a hindrance".

She turned her head, panting as she glared at him.

"You being out there right now they'd be too focused on defending you then they would be on the enemy which would only lead to them getting hurt as well. Nothing good will come from you being out there so the best thing for you to do is to stay here".

"I can't just sit back and do nothing" she tried to yell as she stood up.

"If you want to do something then help me stand guard" Ryuu said grabbing her uninjured arm to hold her back, "I don't know anything about this place or what's out there, but I'm here so I can try to protect these people if you want to help then stand guard with me because if you go out there you'll only end up worse off".

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Ryuu Higurashi" he told her, "I'm Kagome's brother".

"Can you fight?" she asked.

"People" he admitted, "Not so sure about demons. Hopefully I won't have to find out".

"Well you're going to" Sango grunted readying her weapon, "Here they come".

Looking up to the sky Ryuu saw a mass of bodies flying toward them some serpent like others bird like and some humanoid in form. Dozens of them at least and as they got closer he could see their features more clearly, claws and fangs almost as long as his arms even the shorter impish ones had horns half the length of his arms. For the moment he froze was he going to be able to go through with this? Could he fight demons, real demons? He felt his legs shaking beneath him his mind screaming at him to flee, but he couldn't move.

When the swarm of demons landed Ryuu stood there and watched as Sango and half a dozen volunteers attacked the demons, fighting for their lives.

" _This can't be real"_ he thought as a pair of demons spotted and attack him.


End file.
